1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a cup holder for an automobile. More specifically, the invention relates to a size adjustable cup holder for an automobile.
2. Related Technology
Most automobiles have one or more cup holders placed in the passenger compartment of the automobile. However, some of these cup holders cannot adjust to the size of the beverage container. This can be problematic in a situation where the automobile is accelerating, braking or turning because the beverage container may tip over, even when located in the cup holder during such situations.
One solution is to place “claws”, also called a protrusion, within the cup holder. These claws pivot in a direction parallel to the base of the cup holder (the base being the bottom of the beverage container rests). These claws are biased through the use of springs towards the beverage container, thereby frictionally engaging the side walls of the beverage container and holding the beverage container in place when the automobile is accelerating, braking or turning. The solution of using claws that are biased with springs have the drawbacks of higher manufacturing costs and are more prone to defects than cup holders without the spring biased claws.
Another mechanism used is to bias the claws of a cup holder is an elastic member, such as a rubber band. However, known designs of this type also suffer from issues of complexity.
As seen above, there exists a need for a size adjustable cup holder that overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of the art, is of low complexity, has low manufacturing costs and is not prone to defects.